THE MOST HAPPY- A STORY OF ANNE BOLEYN
by xRiSEEx
Summary: A historical fiction that follows Queen Anne Boleyn; second wife of King Henry VIII, and mother of Queen Elizabeth I. I love the real history, but this is really not historically accurate at all; it was inspired by fictional works. I often make little literary nods to authors such as Philippa Gregory. But it's still a good read, I swear!
1. CHAPTER 1: SCHEMES & SECRETS

**THE MOST HAPPY**

NOTE: This is a fanfiction about the historical figure, Anne Boleyn, who was briefly the Queen Consort of King Henry VIII. She is quite an elusive figure. Much of what we know about her is gleaned through the eyes of biased parties. She is often painted as a devious villain, and equally, she is depicted as a faultless saint. Neither can be wholly true of course. While I love the true history of Anne Boleyn, (what is known anyway), this fanfiction is not, I repeat NOT historically accurate. I took a lot of inspiration from Philippa Gregory, and any history enthusiast knows her novels are severely lacking in the accuracy department (sorry PG, but it's true). This is the story that I wanted to write. In reality, Anne Boleyn was executed on May 19th, the very day I am uploading this. But what would it have been like if she had truly gotten to be "the most happy"?

 **CHAPTER 1: SCHEMES & SECRETS**

Anne arose from the floor wearily. She had been kneeling in front of her prie dieu praying all morning. Not but three days before, she had lost the child she had been carrying. More importantly, the baby was born terribly deformed; its spine flayed open like a hunted animal, and its head larger than it should have been. The midwives were called by her own sister, Mary, but she knew that they were also in the pay of the King. Ominously, the King had allowed the court to go ahead with the move to Greenwich Palace, although she had specifically requested that he wait so that she had time to recover from her miscarriage. _Most likely mooning around that white faced little chit Jane Seymour_ , she thought in irritation. Anne sighed and righted her hood on her head before she left her bedchamber, and headed through her privy chamber into her presence chamber.

Her presence chamber, usually filled with her ladies, and musicians, and flirtatious young men from the King's rooms, was now hauntingly empty. There was her older sister Mary Stafford, Nan Bray Baroness Cobham, Margaery Horsman, Meg Wyatt, and her sister-in-law, Jane Parker. All of the other ladies, even her favorites, had already gone ahead when the court left. Her cousin Madge Shelton, who was one of her favorite ladies, was ordered ahead to Greenwich Palace by their uncle, Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk. The King's interest had been alighting on that Seymour bitch for so long, it was important that her family stick someone loyal to Anne's cause in his way while she was apart from him. When Anne entered the room, her ladies stood and curtsied. She inclined her head in acknowledgement, and took in the scene with one glance. Jane, Meg, and Margaery had been working on the altar cloth they started a week before, Nan had been reading a book of Psalms, and Mary had been sitting in the window seat, idly strumming a lute.

"Have your things put together", Anne said, in as confident, and commanding a voice as she could muster. Dressed in a beautiful gown of deep blue damask, trimmed in sables and a jeweled hood with her signature "B" pearl drop choker, she looked like a Queen, but she did not feel like one just now. "We will depart for Greenwich at midday". The ladies shifted in their seats. "Are you recovered already, Your Majesty?", Nan Cobham asked tentatively. _No_ , Anne thought. _My back hurts, my privates hurt, and I believe I may be utterly lost_. "Quite recovered", said Anne with her brightest smile. Mary looked up at her and frowned. She could see through her façade. Anne wished with all of her being that Mary would have the good sense to keep her mouth shut. Being questioned was the last thing she needed just then. "Well, I will go and send for my maid to begin packing my things", said Margaery, getting to her feet. Meg Wyatt gave Anne a searching look, which she ignored. Instead, she just nodded at Margaery. She would not drop her guard and show the slightest glimmer of uncertainty, not even for dear Meg. "You can do the same, Nan, Meg. And have a messenger go ahead to Greenwich to tell His Majesty we will arrive later today". Meg bowed her head and followed Margaery and Nan who had both already begun heading to the door.

"Mary, come and help me oversee my maid packing my jewels", Anne ordered. Mary set her lute aside and stood to follow Anne to her Wardrobe. Uninvited, Jane followed behind them. Anne had never liked Jane. She was spiteful, underhanded, and nosy. Still, as irritating as it was, Jane was her sister-in-law and so their interests aligned. Anne sighed inwardly. She was in no position to be picky over her supporters just now. Once they were alone inside the Wardrobe, Mary grabbed Anne's arm. "Anne, you know you are in no condition to be traveling. You have just lost a child in the most horrible way! You will need at least a few weeks to rest". Anne's irritation, which began with Jane, was heightened by her sister. "Do you not see it Mary?", she asked in annoyance. "I cannot wait for recovery; I must go to the King at once. God only knows what influence the Seymours are gaining with him because of that milk sop Jane! Already Henry has made her brother Edward, Viscount Beauchamp! You were with me Mary; you know that the midwives went straight to Henry with that...with the baby". She had almost made the mistake of calling it a monster. That would be to incriminate herself.

"What did you do to give birth to a thing like that?", Jane asked, in an odd sort of tone which seemed both horrified and excited at the same time. "I did nothing Jane", said Anne, rounding on her. "And I have told you that before. George told you too. I've done nothing and so you had better not ask me again. You had better not even breathe the slightest hint of the suggestion that I have done something. I am innocent, and this is just a misfortune". Jane inclined her head and flashed her queer, sly smile. Anne rolled her eyes and turned away from her, back to Mary, who was still frowning. "Stop looking like that Mary", Anne commanded. "You know I have to go". "Fine, but you will have to go in a litter". Anne shook her head. "I can't". Mary made a little cry of outrage. "What do you mean? You will have to! Surely you cannot think that you can ride?!". "I have to be seen to be perfectly well. I have to be as charming, as beautiful, and as healthy as I have ever been. How else will I get the King to come to my bed?". Mary looked aghast. "He should not come to your bed at all! You may have torn something! You're still in pain!".

Jane laughed bitterly. "My dear sister, you know as well as I that none of that matters to the King. He's like a spoiled child". Mary nodded unwillingly. "You're right, I suppose", she sighed. "Well, what is it you want to talk about Anne? I know your maid Agnes oversaw your jewels being packed earlier this morning". Anne sank onto one of the stools the seamstresses usually used when they were hemming a gown. "I don't know what I should do. I have to win the King back, but you know how he is. He believes in curses and magic spells; he will think that the baby is proof that we are doomed, or that I am a witch as many already say". "They should have their tongues slit for slander", said Mary disapprovingly. "Aye", said Anne. "But I doubt it would help. I have many enemies as it is". "Most of your own making", Jane pointed out unhelpfully. Mary scowled at her. "Jane if you are going to act like a sour old cat, you may as well go". Jane shrugged. "I have said nothing that was untrue".

"It doesn't matter", said Anne. "What is done, is done. But I need to figure out how I can proceed once I am reunited with the King". "He cannot think you are a witch, in any case", said Jane, making up for her previous comment. "He is the King", said Mary flatly. "He can think what he likes. And he may like to think that Anne is a witch, so he can rid himself of her". Anne noticed how Jane's gaze quickly lighted on her, as if to see how she would take the blunt comment. Anne knew it was true. "The King can think what he likes", she agreed. "Uncle Howard is not too keen on helping me if the King is against me, and mother and father are as unhelpful as if I were an uninvited pensioner". "And you are not like Katherine", said Jane, in a voice as sweet as poison. The name of Henry's first Queen hung in the air like a ghost. Anne shivered. Of course, it had been the King's own idea, but Anne still had been somewhat instrumental in coaxing Henry into the realization that he could rid himself of a Queen, and now it was coming back on her. "You don't have powerful family ruling empires overseas", Jane continued. Mary grimaced, but nodded. "The problem is not so much the miscarriage as it is the…condition the babe was in", said Anne carefully. "The King will never accept that it could be him that is to blame, although he has not even been able to manage the act of late. He would never even consider it, and even if he did, he would not thank me for it. But, equally, that still just leaves me to blame. What I need to do is find a reason for him to utterly absolve me of blame". "And how will you do that?", asked Mary.

Anne grit her teeth in irritation. Sometimes Mary was extremely dull witted. "Well Mary, that is what I said I must figure out". "What if you could get him to blame someone else?", Jane mused. Anne turned to her. "Who else could it be? It can take only two to make a child". Jane shook her head. "…Yes", she began slowly, her voice like the hissing of a snake, "…But, that is not what he is concerned with. He thinks that the baby was gotten by ill means, as in witchcraft or something of the sort". Anne nodded. "And?". "And that means that it does not have to be two people; it can be you, the King, and a witch". Mary crossed herself. "Good God Jane! Anne would never consult a witch!". "That is not what I am saying, Mary", said Jane, obviously irritated with her lackluster wit as Anne had been. "We can blame someone else. We can say a witch was preventing you from having a son with him".

Anne was intrigued. "So, you propose that I tell the King I have been ill-wished by some hedgerow witch?". Jane nodded. "Exactly that". Anne gave her a skeptical look. "And how will I tell him I came upon such information? Shall I say I have consulted with another witch?". Jane shrugged. "We can come up with something. Perhaps we will hire a soothsayer or a wise woman to come to court…you know the sort; they come and peddle good luck charms and love potions, and tell a fortune for three pence- all within the law". Anne nodded slowly. "And…I have them tell my fortune, and they say that we have been ill-wished by someone seeking to ruin the country by ruining my marriage". Jane nodded her head. Anne ruminated on that for a moment and smiled, her first real smile in days. "Well Jane, that may just work. But I will have to use this to my advantage. If I accuse someone of witchcraft, they will be strangled to death by a Smithfield blacksmith, or burned at the stake; no light matter. I must use it to get rid of my greatest threat".

"Well, I can tell you who that is right now", said Mary with a toss of her head. "Jane Seymour. She really has to go!". Anne was about to laugh, but then she thought about it. She had been thinking of advisors and powerful families that were opposed to her, but Jane Seymour was probably her biggest adversary. To control the King's affections was to control the King; who would know better than Anne? Fortunately for her, Jane Seymour was either too stupid to realize it, or too disgustingly sugary sweet to do it. "You are right Mary. Quite right. She has to go". "Will His Majesty not find it odd that you will accuse his favorite of witchcraft when you yourself are so far from his favor?", Jane asked spitefully. Anne ignored the spite and waved the idea away. "I have a plan already". "Oh?", said Jane, arching an eyebrow. "Once you told me, my mind started working", said Anne dismissively. "I have a plan. I know what I will do, and you will help". Jane curtsied. "Your Majesty has only to command me".


	2. CHAPTER 2: GREENWICH PALACE

h1strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 2: GREENWICH PALACE/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne and her retinue arrived at Greenwich Palace just before supper would be served. With the messenger forewarning the King of her arrival, she was able to ensure that her rooms and her ladies would be in perfect order by the time she reached. She entered her presence chamber through her privy chamber; she had come in through one of the back ways so she could wash and change out of her riding clothes before anyone of consequence saw her. Amidst the laughing, gambling, music, and chatter, Anne's eyes keyed in on the King sitting in the window with Jane Seymour, her sewing set to the side. Her cousin Madge stood and curtsied low. "Your Majesty", she said, loud enough for others to hear. The room grew slightly quieter and all of the ladies stood to curtsey and greet her. Anne nodded her head and smiled. She felt Henry's eyes on her and she had to muster all of her strength to smile warmly at him and ignore the fact that he had been in rapt conversation with that Seymour wench./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"She executed a graceful curtsey and came up smiling. "My Lord Husband". "Anne", he replied coolly. Anne kept her smile plastered to her face. "Mistress Seymour", said Anne, gritting her teeth, but trying to sound calm and polite. Jane stood and curtsied as she should have done long before. "Your Majesty". "I hope my husband the King is not too distracting to you; I know how committed you are to sewing shirts for the poor". Jane bowed her head and lowered her gaze. "Not at all, Your Majesty. The King's company is a pleasure". "I am sure", said Anne, her smile straining on her lips. "Then I hope you will not be very troubled that it is time for us to go into supper. I am ravenous and I cannot eat a thing until His Majesty leads me into the Hall". "Of course, Your Majesty", said Jane, in an annoying little subservient squeak of a voice. The King stood almost grudgingly and put out his arm for Anne to take./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"All of her ladies and his gentlemen followed behind in strict order of precedence. Once they were seated at the high table and the servers wiped their hands with the napkin, Anne turned to Henry and smiled. "And are you well today, husband?", she asked pleasantly. "I thought you would be at Windsor Castle for weeks", he replied rudely, ignoring her question. "You asked if we could wait a few weeks until you were well". Her smile did not falter. "I could not bear being parted from you any longer", said Anne sweetly. Henry made a little grunt of acknowledgement. Anne grabbed her goblet and took a sip of wine to cover her fading smile. It irritated her to no end that she could have a miscarriage that could have killed her, she too had lost a baby, she was the one in pain, and all Henry could think about was how strongshe/strong had failed stronghim/strong! emHe is such a spoiled child!/em she thought in annoyance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"She stopped herself from thinking another ill thought against him, lest she cause her entire mood to sour. Right now, it was imperative that she appear as charming and good tempered as possible. Anne turned a dazzling smile to her husband. "And did you go hunting today, my love?". He nodded and took another gulp of wine from his goblet. "The quarry got away", said Henry flatly. Anne put a comforting hand on his arm and felt him tense up. They were in front of the entire court; she could hardly show the dozens of watching eyes that the King did not want her touch. She continued on in soothing tones. "I am sure that your merciful nature must have gotten the better of you. A huntsman such as yourself could surely clear the park of deer for a generation". Henry warmed a little from the praise. The tension in his arm slackened. "I have never seen a better hunter or rider than you, my Lord". "There are many new, young men at court", said Henry sulkily. "Young and virile and ready to hunt all day". Anne shook her head. "They are nothing to a seasoned hunter such as Your Majesty". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry gave Anne a small smile. "They are somewhat inexperienced, aren't they?", he asked. "Of course they are", said Anne reassuringly. It was like soothing her sister's boy, Henry's namesake, when his sister Katherine outran him in a race. His face was melting into a stupid simmering grin; reminiscing over his past youthful vigor and in admiration of himself no doubt. She could feel her irritation with him rising and threatening to bubble over. She snapped her finger at a server. "More wine for the King", she ordered. The server bowed and obeyed quickly. Henry took a sip and turned to scrutinize his wife. "And you are well?", he asked tentatively, a hint of melancholy creeping into his voice. "Perfectly well", said Anne, beaming at him. "Should you not be in your bed? Did the midwives not order you to your bed for weeks?". Now the self-pity was clearly evident in his voice. Anne wanted to scream in exasperation. He was surely mad to go from one emotion to the next in a matter of seconds!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"She shrugged; a charming gesture she had picked up from the French court. "I was healthier than they realized. I am young, and strong, and resilient. Of course, I am perfectly well". His darkening face began to lighten. "While I was at Windsor, I was able to begin reading a new book on theology that I think would be of interest to you, my love", she continued, to stave off further questioning. "Perhaps later, when we are alone and it is quiet, I can read to you". "Perhaps", he replied gruffly. His gaze wandered absently over to where Jane Seymour was sitting. Anne pretended not to notice and her smile never wavered. "I am so looking forward to hearing your opinions, and mayhap, you can explain some things to me". Henry looked at her with slight interest now. Anne turned her head to the side to hide her smirk. He was always sweetened by someone seeking his "superior" wisdom. Anne was a scholar herself, and a theology enthusiast, and there was rarely a topic in theology where she needed his guidance to understand. Henry of course, was too self-aggrandizing to even consider that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""I'll come to your rooms later then", he agreed calmly. It was not as warm as Anne would have wished, but it was enough for her just then. She bowed her head and smiled demurely at him, as if it would be her greatest desire to hear his religious opinions; as if she herself had not actively worked to shape his current religious ideals! After the dinner and dessert courses were served, the King called for dancing. Anne, disgusted with his increasing gluttony, jumped up off her throne to be one of the first to dance. She touched the shoulders of five of her ladies to come and join her, making sure to touch the shoulder of Jane Seymour. She would show the court, and more importantly, she would show the King that she was no jealous, scorned wife. She was a Queen, with the graciousness of a Queen. If her husband had a favorite, she too would show the woman favor. She would show that she felt no threat, for indeed, who could threaten the Queen of England? Tactically, she also made sure to tap her beautiful, young, fertile Howard cousins. Among them was her cousin Mary, Duchess of Richmond and the wife of Henry's acknowledged bastard son, Henry Fitzroy. All of the Howard girls were enchanting beauties, with dark promising eyes, or bright luminous ones, dressed like little queens, and elegant as Italian dancers. They glittered like brightly colored jewels next to the dull plainness that was Jane Seymour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne clapped her hands and the musicians struck up the tune for an intricate dance from the French court; one of Anne's favorites. She knew they would play such a tune. The musicians knew her tastes well. Her cousins were graceful and light on their feet. Jane Seymour was not a bad dancer, but she was better at slow, stately dances, and high-spirited country dances. In a quick, elegant dance such as the one they performed, she was less graceful and got quite turned around by some of the steps. Graciously, Anne guided her, with a smile that was as sweet as an older sister might have. No, she was nothing at all like a jealous wife. She could feel the King's eyes on both of them so she was careful not to even glance in his direction. She wanted to make it look as if she were discreetly helping her dull and deadly pale lady-in-waiting. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"See here, husband/em, Anne thought. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"See what you have, compared to what you have been pursuing/em. The King was certainly watching her, though in her stolen glances, she could not tell if he watched her with desire, as he used to. Anne could hear a little murmur from the courtiers and caught the last part of someone saying how strong she must be to recover so quickly from her miscarriage. She smiled inwardly at that as she twirled in time to the music. If anyone said anything similar to that in the King's hearing, it would work to her benefit. When the dance was over, the court clapped as the ladies curtsied to the King. The musicians began playing another song; a spritely country jig. Dozens of courtiers joined the dance and Anne laughed merrily as her brother George spun her around and then switched partners. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"After three more sets, Anne decided to go and sit next to her husband again. She had nearly forgotten the pain in her belly and in her privates. Jane had sat down after that first dance, and Henry had continued to watch Anne dance. That was something at least. As Anne headed to the dais, she knew her skin would be flushed from the dancing, although she was still in pain. It would give her a healthy glow and support her claim that she was well. And she knew that the Tudor green damask gown she wore suited her, and she was wearing her hair loose. Anne smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself?", he asked, as if he was not much interested in the answer. "Of course, husband. But I should enjoy myself all the more if you were to partner me". "Not tonight. My leg hurts". "Perhaps a game of cards then, my Lord?", Anne asked, before he sunk into self-pity over his injury that had never properly healed. Henry hesitated. "Yes, you can call for a pack of cards". Anne nodded and had someone bring over a deck. "And who shall you have to partner?", she asked. "Mistress Seymour", he said, almost at once. Anne wanted to lunge at him and curse him for a fool. Yet, her smile did not falter. "Then I will partner her brother, Sir Thomas, and we will make it a sibling rivalry"./span/p 


	3. CHAPTER 3: SETTING THE STAGE

h1strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 3: SETTING THE STAGE/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"The King did indeed come to Anne's rooms after her ladies were dismissed for the night, but he did not stay for long. He said he wanted to retire and kissed her goodnight coolly, and departed to his own apartments. Once he was gone, Anne sent a page to bring her sister Mary and her sister-in-law Jane to her bedchamber. They arrived shortly after. "What is it Nan?", asked Mary irritably. "William and I were…"- "Please spare us the details", Anne interrupted, raising a peremptory hand. Jane giggled. "No, please do tell Mary!". Anne smirked at her. "One of you will have to send a maid to find a wise woman to come tomorrow and peddle her wares and tell fortunes and say that a witch has ill-wished the King and I. The other will have to find someone who can plant some…evidence in Mistress Seymour's rooms". "I have some discreet maids who can find evidence to plant", Jane volunteered. "God knows anything can pass for a witches' mediums; a poppet, a wax doll, a cat, anything". Anne nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Mary sighed. "Then I suppose you will want me to bring some old hedge witch here". Anne tutted in irritation. "Not a hedge witch; a wise woman, Mary- a soothsayer. The kind that always comes to court selling nonsense. Henry is such a child; he will believe whatever she says. Get George to help you". Mary nodded. "Consider it done. Is there anything else?". Anne turned to Jane. "You must ensure that whatever evidence is planted appears to bear some resemblance to me losing a baby". Jane smiled her serpentine smile. "Oh really Anne! Do you think I will botch this? I gain nothing when you are out of favor and by extension my husband, your brother, out of favor as well. I know how to play this". Anne nodded at her. Jane Parker was always a wild card. It was never wholly clear which side she was truly on. She could say the vilest and most vicious things to Anne just for spite, but then she would also turn around and do the dirtiest work to keep Anne on the throne. Anne decided she would keep the knowledge that Jane would make a dangerous enemy closely in mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne was awakened the next day by her maids, who had already drawn her bath in her bedchamber. They lined the wooden tub with bedsheets and poured ewer after ewer of hot water scented with roses. After her bath, they patted her dry and brought her gown for the day. She gritted her teeth as her maids laced her stomacher; she was still in a world of pain. She sent for some wine to bring color to her skin and dabbed rouge on her lips ever so lightly, to look as natural as possible. She wore a dark emerald gown, cut modestly low, with a surcoat of cloth of silver. She wore diamonds in her ears and on her neck and a matching French hood pushed back as she always wore it, to show off her glossy dark hair. Anne smiled at her reflection before she nodded to her maids to open the door to her presence chamber where her ladies were waiting to go to Mass. A quick scan of the room told Anne that one of her ladies was missing: Jane Seymour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"She decided to disregard it; if all went well, Jane would not be a thorn in her side for much longer. As she and her ladies headed to the chapel, they met the King, who was strolling arm-in-arm with Jane Seymour, her brothers Edward and Thomas prominent among his gentlemen. Anne dared not even raise an eyebrow at it. She smiled pleasantly, although she felt rage rip through her like a river of fire. "Good Morrow, husband, Mistress Seymour". Jane was blushing scarlet as she dipped a clumsy curtsy. "Good morning, Your Majesty". It made Anne sick! Jane was clearly the King's favorite, his mistress-in-waiting, and if her family had their way, she could even be Anne's supplanter! Why could she not own it?! How could she go around looking like a simpering milk maid and play the innocent when everyone knew perfectly well that the King was in love with her?! And they equally knew that Jane would certainly allow herself to be pushed into Anne's place in a moment! Already she allowed the King liberties- Anne knew that. She had come upon Jane giggling on Henry's lap once before, yet she behaved as if she were a modest woman. A modest woman indeed! emUne modeste putain!/em– a modest whore! The King kissed Anne's cheek in greeting, again, without warmth. "Will you break your fast in my rooms today, Your Majesty?". Henry hesitated then looked at Jane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne wanted to slap him for snubbing her like that in front of the whole court. Hidden in her long sleeves, she clenched her fingers to steady herself. "Yes, I will", he answered finally. Anne smiled and inclined her head and then led her ladies into the chapel. Her favorite ladies sat with her in the Queen's box. Jane Boleyn, neè Parker, knelt close to her, her lips moving as if in prayer. "It's being done now", she whispered so lightly that only Anne could have heard. Anne turned her head imperceptibly. "Mary?", she asked briefly, in a whisper just as low as Jane's had been. Jane nodded. "Done". Anne said nothing, she just smiled. As breakfast was served in the Queen's rooms, Anne engaged Henry with talk on plans for religious reform, and his plans for France. For the most part, he was happy to talk about them as they were topics of great interest to him; not so much for the pleasure of talking with his wife. Anne made sure to defer to him rather than give her own opinion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Really, all she had to do was ask a few questions, nod, and smile. "And shall we go hunting today, Your Majesty?", asked Edward Seymour. "Of course!", said Henry, full of energy. Suddenly, Edward Seymour checked, as if he had made a terrible blunder. "Forgive me, I was thoughtless. I had not even considered whether or not Her Majesty the Queen is well enough to ride". Anne hid her annoyance with expertise. emMerde! The little snake! /emshe thought viciously. Outwardly, she turned to him and smiled graciously. "I thank you for your concern, Sir Edward, but I am in perfect health. I could ride all day". He inclined his head in a bow. "I am glad to hear it, Your Majesty. We were all so heartbroken for you, and so concerned about your health after you lost the child. I prayed for you every day. Pray God that next time, you will have a safe delivery and an heir for England". Anne held her smile in place by sheer willpower. "Oh, amen", she replied sweetly. "Amen"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"After breakfast, Anne and her ladies went back to their rooms to dress for hunting. Mary came into Anne's privy chamber while she dressed. "Here", she said, pushing a mug into Anne's hand. "It's an herbal mixture to reduce pain". Anne looked at it skeptically. "Oh for God's sake Anne!", Mary cried impatiently. "Do you think I would give you some witch's brew? It's a concoction a midwife gave me after I gave birth to Henry. You remember how bad it was; I was in such pain. You'll need it if you really plan to ride out today". Anne nodded. "You're right". She downed the drink in a single, large gulp and coughed. "That was disgusting", she gasped. Mary shrugged. "I never said it tasted good. I said it worked". Anne wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I suppose that is all that matters", she agreed reluctantly. "By the time we go hunting, it should take effect", said Mary. "It works quickly"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Mary had been right. As soon as she and her ladies were down in the stable yard, Anne could feel the pain in her belly and the pain in her groin easing away. Some of the ladies who were staying behind chatted idly with the gentlemen who were waiting for their horses to be saddled. Anne even stopped to chat with her brother George. Off to the side, she could just see the King helping Jane Seymour onto her horse, as if he were her groomsman. "Quick", said George in a fierce whisper. "Go to Edward or Thomas Seymour. Act as if you and the King are united in favoring them". Anne nodded at her brother's quick and reliable good sense. She put on her most dazzling smile and stepped forward. "Oh, Sir Edward!", she called pleasantly. He turned and smiled. "Your Majesty". "I wanted to thank you again for keeping me in your prayers during my time of travail. It warmed my heart greatly". He inclined his head in a bow. Anne smiled. "I should like to grace you with my company during the hunt today". Edward Seymour was a seasoned courtier. He knew he could not refuse the Queen of England. "The honor will be all mine", he laughed, as he helped her into the saddle./span/p 


	4. CHAPTER 4: WISE WOMAN

h1strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 4: WISE WOMAN/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"It had been unseasonably warm for a February day. The air was crisp and cool, and most had on no more than thick capes and hats. Men were sent ahead to set up tents, tables, and benches for the court to have dinner in the fields. The King was in good spirits after bringing down the stag they had been chasing. He sat with Anne under the tent, smacking on a joint of meat and merrily detailing the hunt, as if they had not all been there. Anne felt the familiar feeling of disgust with him rising inside her. She bit down the bile and smiled and raised her goblet. "To King Henry, the greatest hunter England has ever seen!". "To King Henry!", the court chorused back. Henry glowed at the praise, just like Anne knew he would. "You rode well today", Henry intimated to her. "I see you are quite recovered indeed". "Your Majesty, you know well there isn't a horsewoman around could outride my sister", George laughed. The King laughed with him. "Quite right! A natural sportswoman!". "Well, I can only aspire to be half as good as Your Majesty one day", said Anne silkily, taking a dainty sip from her wine goblet. During the hunt, the King had been visibly awed with Anne, taking leaps on her horse and riding like the wind. Edward Seymour had seen to it that Jane had gone back to the palace, claiming illness, while Anne held the spotlight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"After the servants cleared away the remnants of dinner, the King ordered the musicians to play, and there was dancing. Anne sat with him and watched the courtiers go through the steps that brought the couples together, then apart, then together again. Some of the courtiers sat, like the King and Queen, watching the dancers, some chatted to one another, and others flirted. After a couple of sets of dancing, the King noticed an old woman wearing a cloak and pushing a cart walking among the crowd. She made her way around talking to groups of courtiers and inspecting their hands. She stopped to talk to a group of younger ladies-in-waiting who giggled when she handed them a small vile. "What's this?", he asked. Anne turned her head to follow his gaze. "Oh. It looks like one of those wise women that comes around every now and then", she replied, sounding as if she were quite uninterested. "Did you want to go and dance, husband?". Henry was barely listening to her. "In a moment". Anne nodded. "As you wish"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry beckoned to the woman as she was finishing up her conversation with Mary Howard. She looked surprised to be summoned by the King, but of course, she began walking towards them, the Duchess of Richmond beside her. When they were before the table, Mary curtsied low, and the woman made an awkward little curtsey. Anne nodded coolly and took in her stringy grey hairs and heavily lined face. emShe looks like a woman of 90 years!/em she thought with passing interest. "G'day, Your Majesty", she said reverently, her London accent strong. "Your Majesty, my Lord Father, this is Goodwife Margaret Killam", said Mary Howard turning to smile at her. The woman made her awkward curtsy again. Mary turned back to the King. "She has just told my fortune; she says that the Duke, your son Henry, and I will have a child of our own soon! I pray it is so". Henry could not help but smile at the thought; his son with a son of his own, his grandson! "God grant it", said Henry cheerfully. Mary smiled, dipped another curtsey, and strode towards the dancers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""And will you tell my fortune today madam?", he asked the old woman. The goodwife smiled. She was missing several of her teeth. "I can tell you your fortune, but I'm willin' to bet, you already know. There's nothin' for you but greatness". Henry waved it away for flattery. "Yes, yes, but can you tell if I will have a son soon? An heir to make for a safe succession?". Margaret Killam bowed. "I would know better if I were allowed to read the Queen's fortune, Your Grace". The King shot a glance over at Anne who had apparently not been paying attention to anything but the dancers. She looked up when she noticed him looking at her. "What is it?", she asked. "Madam Killam will tell your fortune, Anne", said Henry seriously. "She will tell if you will give me a son or not". Anne looked as if she were uncomfortable. "The midwives said I will be able to carry another child, Henry", she said quietly. "Then you should not be opposed to letting the goodwife read your fortune", he replied with icy logic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne bowed her head and tried a smile. "Of course, Lord Husband". She turned to Madam Killam. "What do you see for me?", she asked, keeping her voice light with obvious effort. The woman gestured that Anne should stretch out her hand. Anne complied. After a few moments, the woman stepped back and looked grave. "What is it?", the King demanded. "What have you seen?!". She wrung her fingers like a girl in front of a school master. "Speak woman". His voice was ice. She fell to her feet before him. "Forgive me Your Grace". She looked up into his darkening face. "I'm just an 'umble Englishwoman, but I'm an honest one, I am". Henry was glowering now. "It may not be my place, but I cannot lie to you". There were tears in her eyes. "I think most people would flatter you Your Majesty, it's common enough in my trade, but I've seen too much in my 77 years to bother with all of that dross". She smiled shyly at him. "Why, I came to read your own Lady Mother's fortune, our fair Queen Eliza, when she was carrying you in 'er belly, God rest 'er, and she told me I had better not waste 'er time with foolishness! I'm proud to say I 'aven't bothered with the dramatics since then". Henry's face softened. "You…you knew my mother?". She smiled up at him confidently. "I was blessed enough to tell 'er that you would be a boy, 'er second boy. 'Appy as a goose in spring, she was"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry's eyes were glistening. He jumped up and pulled her to her feet. "I could never dishonor 'er memory by lying to you now, so I must tell you", said the woman shakily. She glanced behind the King to where Anne sat, frozen to her seat. "I must tell the both of you", she corrected herself. "Your Majesties, I'm afraid the Queen is the victim of a great evil". The King spun to look at Anne. Anne's face went white. "What do you mean by that?", Anne demanded swiftly. Madam Killam bowed her head and looked from Anne's pale face to Henry's red one. "I fear that the Queen 'as been…ill-wished". "Ill-wished?!", repeated Anne incredulously. "Ill-wished how?", Henry asked swiftly. The woman stretched out her hands. "I don't know". She seemed fearful. "Why say it then?!", Anne queried in visible irritation. Margaret Killam's straight gaze met Anne's. "Beggin' your pardon, Your Grace, but I've 'eard that you lost a child recently". Anne did not waver. "So I did. But I am recovered now". "Praise be to God for it", said Margaret fervently. "Amen", said Anne. "But what has that to do with anything? Surely it was a misfortune, but nothing more?"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Margaret shook her head. "I think not Your Grace". She turned to the King. "The child she would've born was supposed to be your son and heir; 'e would've been our Prince of Wales". Henry looked longingly at her as if she could speak the tiny flayed corpse back to life, safe and growing within Anne's belly. "It was a boy?", he asked, stunned. Then his lips slowly tensed into a scowl. "It cannot be so. It was born a monster, a work of the Devil!". Anne flinched. "I would imagine so", said Margaret, unperturbed. "That's the Devil's work, that is! It must be the work of a witch". Anne crossed herself. "A witch?!". Margaret Killam nodded. "My guess is that someone wants the Queen to miscarry again and again so that she never gives you a son. Mind you, lookin' at 'er, I think she were born to save England from civil war. A bonny English Prince only comes from good English stock". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry arched an eyebrow. "The last English Queen to give England a son was your own sainted mother Queen Bessie, and she gave three", said Margaret in explanation. "Before that was your own grandmother the Dowager Queen Bessie and she 'ad three sons too, God bless them. Both Queen Bessies were from good English stock. Before that was the French Queen Margaret of Anjou, and she only had one son after seven years. 'Sides, if the old stories are true, 'e were the bastard of the old Duke of Somerset anyhow. Mark me, it takes an Englishwoman to bear an heir for England, and I think you chose well". "You believe it so?", asked Henry fiercely. "Do you swear?". She nodded. "O' course I swear, Your Grace. I feel she was born to open your eyes to your false marriage that was cursed from the very start, God keep the Princess Dowager"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry eyed her warily. She looked into the King's eyes with her frank gaze. "Your Majesty, if it were not for this ill-wishing, I think you should've 'ad at least two sons by now in the nursery with Princess Lizzie". He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. She met his gaze evenly. "And you think it is witchcraft?", he asked seriously. "Well what else could it be? What else but the Devil's magic could be so powerful?". She scrutinized his face. "You o' course, are like as not impervious, you bein' the King and all, and divinely guided by God". She turned to Anne. "But the Queen, only be a woman, anointed by holy oil or no". Henry nodded gravely. "But who would ill-wish me? Who would ill-wish England, in denying it an heir?", asked Anne. "I couldn't say, Your Grace", said Margaret solemnly. "It must be someone you know, someone who could easily get to you or your belongings to work spells on you". "One of my maids?", Anne asked suspiciously. "I don't know", Margaret answered. "A maid, one of your ladies, anyone who could access you and your possessions without comment". "How will we find out who it is?", asked Henry. She spread her palms up again. "Your Majesty, forgive me, I'm a simple woman, I am. I've no powers. I can't tell you 'ow to seek a witch. God grants me the sight at times, but that is all. I've no skills, and no wisdom other than that of an herbalist and an old, old woman". /span/p 


	5. CHAPTER 5: COUP D'ÉTAT

h1strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 5: COUP D'ÉTAT /span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""I understand", said Henry, somewhat sulkily. "You are not a witch hunter". "I'm sure I'm a great deal too old for that", she smiled. Henry flashed a small smile back at her. "But lend me your insight, goodwife. Who would ill-wish England? The country will never be secure without a Prince". "Well, If I 'ad to guess, I'd think it was someone with sympathies for the Lady Mary. There are many that say that the Princes Dowager were the rightful Queen, and so Lady Mary the only legitimate heir". "Who dares say that?!", Henry flared up. "Well not I, Your Majesty!", said Madam Killam, soothingly. "I understand that she could not be your wife bein' that she were the wife of Prince Arthur, your brother. But, people were…accustomed to 'er as Queen. They remember 'ow she loved England and 'ow she fought against the Scots all those years ago. Some older ones like me remember when she first came to England and was the most beautiful woman we'd ever seen, next to good Queen Bessie". She smiled her gap-toothed grin. "And you know as well as I, that there be no more stubborn a person than one who's English-born and bred". Henry barked a laugh at that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""True enough", he agreed. "They will come 'round soon enough". "O' course they will", Madam Killam agreed. "But they 'aven't come 'round yet. So, I suppose it'll 'ave to be someone who sees 'er Majesty Queen Anne as a false Queen, although you, in your wisdom 'ave seen fit to 'ave 'er to wife". Anne gripped her chair as if she would faint if she did not hold on tightly. "Henry". Her voice was like a whisper. Her lips barely moved, she was so clearly frozen with fear. "Oh Henry, I am afraid!", said Anne vulnerably. Henry looked at her with a warm concern she had not seen in some time. He strode over to her and stroked her face tenderly. "There", he said soothingly. "You can have nothing to fear. I am your protector". Anne's face blanched even paler as she shook her head. "I knew I was unpopular because everyone was used to Katherine. But this…this is a threat to your very throne, Henry! That someone would dare undermine you so much that they would actually seek to ill-wish our marriage bed, when it is obvious that our son is the only thing that can keep the peace in England!"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry checked at that. He had not thought of it as a direct threat to himself, but surely it was so. If someone wanted to prevent him from having a son, it meant the same thing as preventing the country from having a safe succession, which was the same as being the root of another civil war. If it was his divine duty to guide and protect the country, it was indeed a direct attack on himself! He paused thoughtfully and turned to Margaret. "If this is all true, why is it that Anne was able to have Princess Elizabeth?". She shrugged. "I can't say. Mayhap 'cause she's a girl. I don't know 'ow a handmaiden of the Devil might work 'er ill-gotten skill. Mayhap it only prevents a son and Prince of Wales". Henry nodded. "And you think it could even be one of my maids, or my ladies?", asked Anne intently. "I'd say it must certainly be one or the other". Anne crossed herself again. "Oh God spare me", she whispered fervently. "Henry, how am I to live? How am I to accept a cup of wine when it could be laced with witch's powders? How am I to accept a gift when it could be a witch's familiar? How can I trust my lady companions? My maids?". "I will order a search of the rooms of everyone in your household, no matter how great or how small", said Henry with resolve. "I shall have it done at once". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""I 'adn't thought o' that", said Madam Killam quietly. "If there be a witch among those in your household, you'll surely find evidence of their wrongdoing in their rooms, 'specially since it's so close to the time of your misfortune". She turned to Anne. "Surely, since you seem to be in good 'ealth now despite the best efforts of a witch, it must be a sign of God's favor. I'd say you ought to conceive again within a month or so". Henry's gaze flew to Anne and back to Madam Killam. "Within a month you say?", he asked hungrily. She nodded. "Or so. And God willing, you'll 'ave a bonny, healthy Prince within a year. That is, if you can uncover and put an end to the one who is ill-wishing 'er Majesty". "I will, I will", said Henry solemnly. He beckoned for one of his clerks who readily stepped forward, his writing desk on a chain around his neck. "Write a note to the Exchequer to pay Madam Margaret Killam here 5 pounds for services rendered to myself and the Queen". The clerk bowed and began writing. Then he called to his page as he scribbled out a note of his own. "Send this to Thomas Cromwell at once but, first bring Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk to me"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When the Duke was before him, he bade him to claim fatigue and return to the palace while everyone made merry in the fields. There, he would join his men to Thomas Cromwell's in order to perform a discreet search of the Queen's household while the majority of her ladies were away. The wily old Duke glanced over at Anne. Anne knew that he was questioning whether or not she knew what the King was whispering to him about. Although he was not inclined to help her when she was in such disfavor, it would not help him if his niece was no longer Queen. She made a mental note that she would have to learn to sweeten him towards her cause again. "My Lord Uncle, we are searching for signs of witchcraft among the servants and ladies of my household", she supplemented. "We believe I have been ill-wished by someone who wishes to destroy the peace of the country". The Duke nodded, relieved that it was not Anne's guilt he was searching for. He bowed to the King. "As you command, Your Majesty". He turned away and went back into the crowd. From their seats, Anne and Henry heard the Duke complain quite loudly that he was in need of rest and that he would return to the palace anon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"The King ordered that balls be brought over so the court could play bowls. Then he suggested they hold a small tournament with a purse of gold as the grand prize; anything to stall and allow Thomas Cromwell and Thomas Howard's search to reach its completion. The court returned to the palace hours after they had left, tired from all of the merriments and the hunt from earlier in the day. Everyone was shocked to hear that the Queen's ladies, who had remained behind had been confined to the Queen's presence chamber under guard. Speculation arose immediately as to why it was happening and if the Queen was under suspicion. Certainly, everyone knew Jane Seymour was the King's current favorite; suppose he was holding an inquiry into his marriage to Anne in order to rid himself of her, and have Jane Seymour to wife in her place! It would not be the first time he held a secret inquiry against an unsuspecting wife. Not an hour after the court had returned did the search come to an end. Anne sat in her rooms, sewing quietly with her ladies, still under guard, as her uncle and Thomas Cromwell came to make their bows before her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""Your Majesty", said the men in unison. Anne nodded at their obeisance. "My Lords". "You will be happy to know that we have found the source of your misfortune and two of your ladies have been arrested for questioning", said Thomas Cromwell. Anne's color drained a little, but her voice was steady. "Which ladies?". "Anne Gainsford Lady Zouche, and Mistress Jane Seymour". There was a scandalized murmuring in the background. Anne looked as if she had taken a physical blow, but she nodded. She had not meant for Anne Gainsford to be wrapped up in this. "Have you told the King?". "We are on our way to see him now", her uncle replied seriously. Anne nodded again and made a gesture that told them they could go. The two gentlemen bowed low to her and exited the room. The room was filled with nervous chatter as the women speculated on what was happening. "I am going to pray in my closet", Anne announced. She gestured to her sister Mary and her sister-in-law Jane Parker. "You can accompany me. But I am not to be disturbed unless it is a message from the King". The ladies nodded and bowed as Anne swept from the room with Mary and Jane following closely behind her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Once they were in private Jane beamed at Anne. "I saw your little performance earlier, with the old crone and the King. Well done!". Anne made a face. "It wasn't hard. She was convincing. I half believed her nonsense myself". Jane sniggered but Mary looked grave. "This is horrid. They've arrested Anne Gainsford too, not just the Seymour bitch!". "Peace Mary", said Anne calmly. "She's a good friend of mine, and a reformer. How could they find anything against her?". Mary looked hesitant. "God willing, everything will go as planned", said Jane. "If it does not, surely we can call the old woman back to clear her name", said Anne lightly. Mary was slightly soothed. "What did that old witch say anyway?", she asked. "She was a wise woman, not a witch", Jane corrected her. Mary tutted impatiently. "Oh you know what I mean! How did she convince the King you had been ill-wished?!". "She told a lovely tale about being the one that told the King's mother that she was pregnant with her second boy, she said she was an honest Englishwoman, and she flattered him". "Played him like a lute", said Jane triumphantly. "The bit about his mother was a good way to soften him", Anne agreed. "That would have been George's idea. And of course, flattery always works on Henry". Mary nodded. "What happens now?". Anne turned to her and smiled. "Now? We wait"./span/p 


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE TRIAL OF JANE SEYMOUR

h1strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 6: THE TRIAL OF JANE SEYMOUR/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne returned to her presence chamber where her ladies were still speaking rapidly in low voices. Some of them had a vague idea of what was going on. They whispered behind their hands and averted their eyes when anyone caught them. Anne sat in her chair again and took up her sewing. Shortly after, one of the King's liveried pages came to her rooms. He dipped her a quick bow. "A message from the King". Anne nodded. "He bids me tell you that he will dine privately, alone in his rooms. He is unwell". "You may tell His Majesty that I shall pray for his swift return to health and that I will visit him later, if he will allow it". The page bowed and hurried from the room. He nearly knocked her brother over as he was coming into Anne's presence chamber. "Beg your pardon, Lord Rochford!", the page called. "It's alright lad!", George called after him before he came before Anne and made his bow. "Your Majesty"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""George, how is the King?", Anne asked, her voice full of concern. "We were just informed that he is unwell. Have you come from his rooms?". George nodded. "The King is…", "And so you greet your sister, but you do not greet your wife", Jane interrupted. "A fine mark of chivalry, that is". George gritted his teeth in irritation and turned his head slowly to his wife. "She is the Queen, Jane", he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a simpleton. "And she asks after her husband the King. Can you not wait a moment? Do you have some pressing matter to discuss of greater import than the health of the King? If so, I beg your pardon and I am sure the Queen will want to hear your news straight away". Jane's eyes glittered with rage, but she was silent. "What's that?", asked George. "Nothing to say? No? Then you had better let me answer the Queen". Filled with embarrassment at the snub, Jane flounced to the other side of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George shook his head. "That woman will be the death of me". "You had better learn to be nicer to your wife, no matter how poisonous she is", Anne cautioned in a whisper. "She would make a formidable enemy. She sees everything, and you know that knowledge is the currency of the court. She was watching me today, and I didn't even know until she commented on it". He shrugged. "She is my wife. I can send her to live in the country forever if I like". "The confidence of men always amazes me", said Anne with a small smile. "To think a wife buried deep in the middle of nowhere in the country cannot ruin you is folly, George. I mean it; be wary of her". He nodded. "I know. She's vile, isn't she? And spiteful as a cat!". Anne nodded and stood to bring him to stand in the window embrasure, away from the prying ears. "And so, how is the King?", she asked again. George grimaced. "He's sulking. He cannot believe that Jane Seymour would be arrested". A look of annoyance passed over Anne's face. George nodded. "I know. I think he's heartbroken. For sure he is hoping that her name will be cleared". Anne sighed in frustration. "Patience", said George soothingly. "Everything will turn out right. They will find her guilty". "I know they will", said Anne. "We've made sure of that. But what if Henry chooses to pardon her?"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George hesitated. They had not factored that in. "I don't think he would be able to", he finally replied. "If she is guilty, she is guilty of witchcraft. A Christian King cannot pardon a charge of witchcraft. She will either have to be burned at the stake or strangled to death". Anne nodded. "Please God she is tried and sentenced speedily". "Amen", said George with a wry smile. "What is it?", Anne asked. "Nothing", said George, the ironic look still etched on his face. "It's just…do you not find it odd that we ask God to assist us in entrapping an innocent woman?". "She is not innocent", Anne hissed. "She openly flirts with the King, my husband, and draws him away from his true wife!". "As you did when he was married to Queen Katherine", he pointed out. "Katherine the Princess Dowager", Anne corrected him without smiling. "And they were not truly married". "Well Jane is at least innocent of witchcraft", said George reasonably. Anne shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It has come down to this; it will have to be my death or hers. I choose that it will be hers"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"The next day, the King continued to keep himself locked away in his rooms, brooding and wallowing in self-pity. Anne decided that her court should be subdued as well. She sent messages to the King to inquire after his health. He sent back the same replies; that he was unwell, his leg was in pain, and he needed to rest. It did make Anne feel quite cross to know that he was acting this way because of Jane Seymour. When she brought her ladies to Mass that morning, she noticed that several of them were missing. As they left the chapel, Anne pulled Anne Parr to the side. "Nan, where is everyone? I have not seen the Countess Elizabeth Somerset, nor Agnes Neville, nor Eleanor Newport, nor the Duchess Catherine Brandon…nor several other ladies". Anne Parr nodded. "I believe they have been taken for questioning, Your Majesty". Anne froze and Anne Parr shook her head. "I…don't think they are being detained. Just questioned, in regard to Lady Zouche and Mistress Seymour". Anne nodded. "Please God this will all be over soon", said Anne Parr. "Amen", said Anne quietly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Around midday, while Anne sat sewing with her remaining ladies and listening to Margaret Wyatt read aloud from the Bible, George came hurrying into her rooms. He made his deferential bow as always and then turned to make a bow to his wife. "Jane", he greeted her coolly. "Sir George", she replied, with equal frostiness. He turned to Mary, swept her a bow and kissed her hand. "Mistress Stafford". She giggled and Jane rolled her eyes. "We need to talk", he whispered. Anne nodded. "I'm going for a walk in the gardens", she announced. Margaret paused her reading and looked up. "Would you like me to fetch your cape, Your Grace?". "Yes, thank you Meg". Margaret bowed and hurried into Anne's privy chamber. Minutes later she returned with a fur-lined cape of grey velvet and fastened it around Anne's shoulders. She dipped a bow and took a seat and picked up the sewing she had set down earlier. "If there is any message about the King's health, I want to know straight away", said Anne. Then she turned to leave with her brother and sisters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"The air was sharp and cold and Anne could see her breath misting up like clouds. "So what is it George?", asked Mary. "I've just come from father and uncle. They were at a Privy Council meeting", he replied. "And what's the news?", asked Anne. "They were hearing the testimony of your ladies", George answered. "What were they asking?", asked Jane greedily, as if scandal was like food, and she a starving beggar. George shook his head. "They were asking about Jane's behavior…where she was on certain days, what she did when she was with the King". Anne grimaced as he continued. "Most of the ladies agree that she was often with the King, and that she had danced before him, and had given him wine when we visited Wulfhall". Mary's face screwed up in concentration. "But…these are all common knowledge. The court was staying at Wulfhall as a compliment to the Seymours, and we all saw her serve him wine, and dance. We all know she is with the King night and day". George nodded. "Aye, but now it is being seen in a different light. At first her companionship with the King seemed as if it was his own choice but…", his lips twitched in a smile, "…now that they have found a melted crown figurine in her rooms alongside a wax doll of a woman with her stomach melted off, it is being seen as evidence". "Evidence of what?", asked Anne, getting to the heart of the news. He smiled. "Evidence that Jane Seymour is a witch who cursed you and has been enchanting the King". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George chuckled. "They are even using her looks and upbringing as evidence! They ask her how the King could be so enamored with her considering her ordinary, homely face, plain figure, and limited education! If she cannot seduce him with her wit or her looks, then surely she must have been enchanting him". "And what does the King say?", asked Anne. This was the single most crucial part. "Well, he went from melancholy to a rage", said George, apparently amused with the entire situation. "Father says he threatened to choke the life from her himself". Anne breathed a deep sigh of relief. "And Anne Gainsford?", she asked. "Her name has been all but cleared", said George cheerfully. "She testified that she was horrified when they brought the wax figures before her. She had had no idea her bedfellow had owned such things". Anne nodded, wryly thinking that indeed, Anne Gainsford's bedfellow had not known herself that she owned such things. "So it is done then", Anne breathed. "She is doomed". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Jane Seymour was brought to trial just two days later. Anne, her mother Elizabeth Boleyn the Countess of Wiltshire, her sister Mary, her sister-in-law Jane, Catherine Brandon the Duchess of Suffolk, Madge Shelton, Margaret Wyatt, Nan Parr, and Mary Howard Duchess of Richmond sat behind a latticed screen to watch the trial play out without being seen. It was really quite pitiful. Jane Seymour's eyes were red-rimmed from what must have been constant sobbing and sleeplessness. She was questioned and cross-questioned by Thomas Cromwell as well as by members of the clergy until she ended up sobbing again. She kept protesting her innocence and the court kept questioning her whereabouts. They constantly asked her if it was true that she was with the King when this-, or, if she had been in the company of the King on this date at this time, and so on. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne was piqued that on the night when Henry left her early in the week, he went to his rooms and invited Jane for some wine. emThank God that bitch is on trial for her life now/em, she thought odiously. emShe would have been my ruination/em. They asked Jane if she had indeed prayed for hours when the news came that Katherine of Aragon, the Princess Dowager had died. They asked her if she wrote often to Lady Mary, the former Princess. Jane made the mistake of calling Katherine the Queen, and calling Lady Mary, Princess. Probably, they were innocent remarks made of habit after years of referring to them as such, but damnable in front of a court of law now. The court questioned her on the King's right to rule the Church. They questioned her on how she viewed the Pope, or the Bishop of Rome as he was now called. Jane was like a sheep being ripped apart by wolves. After a few more minutes of torturous questioning, the jury passed their judgment. The unanimous decision was of course, guilty. /span/p 


	7. CHAPTER 7: DANGEROUS WORK

h1strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; color: windowtext;"CHAPTER 7: DANGEROUS WORK/span/strong/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Outwardly, Anne was praying piously in her private chapel, probably thanking God that the person that had tried to ill-wish her was being held safely in a cell in the Tower. Inwardly though, Anne was reveling in her triumph over that moon-faced, milk and honey, sugary sweet whore Jane Seymour. She was finally out of Anne's way! The verdict had been quite clear: Jane was to be burned at the stake or strangled to death, pending the King's pleasure. The King was convinced that Anne would be the savior of England; now he wouldn't dare take a mistress for some time. If he ever took one again, it would be after Anne gave him a son or two, by which time her place as Queen would already be solidified. She frowned. It was a great victory for her, but she knew she should have a care in regard to her immortal soul. It was a great sin that she had committed, albeit for a good cause. Anne could not confess it, but she would pray for forgiveness. And hadn't she read that confession was a popish entrapment anyway? Surely, she could come and lay the sin before God and he would wash her clean. Surely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"As Anne made her way back to her bedchamber to undress for the night, she checked. George, Mary, and Jane were waiting for her. She tutted. "Can I not have a moment's peace from the three of you?", she asked in mock exasperation. George produced four wine goblets. "We've come to celebrate privately with you", he explained. Anne shook her head. "We cannot celebrate her impending death. That's vile". Jane gave a little snort of laughter, no doubt remembering the masque that George had orchestrated and Anne had encouraged after her triumph over Cardinal Wolsey, entitled: emSending the Cardinal to Hell/em. "Oh come now, dear sister", Jane intoned. "We know you are well pleased. Have you not been thanking God that she will be executed as a witch?". Anne frowned at her. "I thank God that my position is safe", she corrected her loftily. "I do not thank God for her death". Jane shrugged. "They are one and the same". "Thanking God that I am safe, and merrily downing a goblet of wine whilst laughing about her upcoming execution, are strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"not/em/strong one and the same", Anne pointed out reasonably. "Oh come on Anne", said Mary. "Then we will not say it is a celebratory toast in honor of her upcoming death. It will just be you having a glass of wine with your siblings before bed. Surely you can find no wrong in that?". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne hesitated and finally gave in. "Fine. I'll take a glass. But no mention of Jane Seymour's death", she warned. They all nodded as Mary reached for a decanter and poured some wine in each goblet. George raised his goblet. "To Queen Anne". "To Queen Anne", Mary and Jane repeated. Anne smiled weakly and brought the goblet to her lips. "I've heard that the King called his jeweler to make something for you", said Mary conversationally. Anne nodded. "Oh yes. A ruby brooch set in gold". "Not bad", said George approvingly. "Rubies for a virtuous woman. He'd never gift that to a witch". Anne smiled at him. "Indeed. The King says that he wanted to thank me for being a patient wife". "Patient is one way to put not cursing him for an unfaithful lecher", said Mary brightly. Anne laughed at that. "And so, you've won and you have a new jewel to mark your victory", said Jane sweetly. Anne, George, and Mary's eyes turned to her. "I suppose", said Anne. Jane's smile was innocently menacing. "Now, all you have to do is become pregnant with the King's son within a month". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"The next day, after downing Mary's concoction, Anne rode out at the King's side as they hunted. He partnered her at dancing, and when his leg began to hurt, he sat with her to read poetry in Latin. It was like she was his sweetheart again, in the days when he had been mad for her and had eyes for no one but her. Anne reveled in it like a fat cat fed on rich cream. She was once again the undisputed love of Henry's life; his only love. She flirted casually with him and laughed her husky, sexy little laugh at his private jests. All was as it should be. That night the King whispered in her ear at supper that he would come to her bedchamber later. Anne smiled shyly at him, as if she were a virgin and not his wife of nearly three years. She decided to take a page from the book of Jane Seymour and act with a degree of innocence. In a way, it was a form of coquetry, and Anne was an expert at coquetting about. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When Henry came to Anne's bedchamber though, he struggled to manage the act. Anne had unfortunately had to learn whores' tricks to sate his desire for her in the years where he had been married to Katherine and had refused to give herself to him. She found that it was necessary to revert to them so that Henry could have some pleasure, and feel as if he had indeed done the deed. But he had not done the deed. She mounted him like a Smithfield harlot and rode him, her irritation and embarrassment on being reduced to such acts filling her with contempt for him. She kept a smile on her face, and sighed as if she herself was receiving the greatest pleasure of her life. Henry released a pitiful little splash of his seed inside her, which would no doubt never take root. As he sighed and turned to kiss her goodnight before rolling over to sleep, she hated herself for doing what she had done, and hated him more for bringing her to that, and for no reason, since it would never result in her being with child!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"As soon as his snuffling snores became regulated, Anne crept out of the big bed and threw on her black satin robe before she headed through two sets of doors to her presence chamber, where a page was dozing in a chair. "Wake up", said Anne quietly. At once the lad opened his eyes and looked around. "Your Majesty", he bowed. "Go fetch my brother and my sister. Tell them to come at once". He bowed quickly to her and ran off to do her bidding. Several minutes later he had the both of them in front of her, Mary's nightcap askew, George pulling his nightshirt up on his shoulder. "For God sake Anne", George mumbled. "I've been asleep. What is it?". Anne waved the page boy away, and he exited to her antechamber. When he was out of earshot Anne turned back to him. "The King cannot do it!", she hissed. "He cannot manage the act! I worked every sort of slut's trick on him and rode him like I would ride my hunter, and nothing! Nothing but a little baby's spit load of his seed!". Mary and George exchanged a look. "You had better not repeat that to anyone else", said Mary cautiously. Anne gave her an incredulous look. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quel imbécile/em! Do you think I want to be utterly ruined?! It is treason to call the King impotent! No Mary, I had not planned to speak of it to anyone else; that is why I called for the two of you!"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Mary nodded. "I have to make a son", said Anne desperately. "I have to. This next child strongmust /strongbe a son". "Well you are certainly young and fertile enough. And the midwives said you should be able to bear another child". Anne snapped her finger in Mary's face. "Fool! Are you even listening?! It is not me! It is the King! The King is the one who cannot give me a son, it is not me who cannot bear one!". "Hush", said George warily. Anne spun on him. "No one is here but us, and I am whispering and the King cannot hear over his ridiculous snoring". "Still", said George. "What you're saying is treason". "I know it, but that does not make it untrue". She heaved a heavy sigh. "I have solved one problem only to create another, as your snake of a wife so avidly pointed out the other night". George grimaced. "I know". "What am I to do?", asked Anne, in a near sob. Mary sighed in frustration. "Oh! If only a Queen were allowed a concubine! We would have surely found someone capable!". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George jerked his head towards her. "Mary! I do declare, you are by far the most intelligent of all of us Boleyns!". Mary frowned. "Are you making a mockery of me?", she asked hotly. It was well known that Mary was perhaps not the brightest among the women at court. Certainly, her middling wit was as nothing beside Anne's sparkling intelligence and George's keen intellect. Even Anne was looking at George questioningly. "Not at all!", said George cheerfully. "You've just given us the answer Mary, you delightful fool!". Mary scowled at him. "I haven't said anything!". George shook his head. "What did you just say?". Mary hesitated. "…I was saying it would be nice if someone capable of the act could give Anne a son, like a sort of...male concubine". "Exactly", said George smiling. Mary gave him a puzzled look and he laughed out loud. "Don't you see?! All we need to do is find someone who strongis/strong capable!". Mary gasped. Anne's faced registered her shock as well. "You would have me mind my tongue in empty rooms, but you speak the foulest, most damnable treason!", said Anne, her voice in a low whisper. /spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""She cannot put a bastard changeling in the royal cradle of England, George!", said Mary reprovingly. "Why not?", he asked carelessly, as if he had not suggested high treason. "George!", hissed Mary, scandalized. "That would be to put my neck on the block, if I were caught", said Anne slowly. Mary turned to her in shock. "You cannot be considering it!". Anne's face was unreadable. "I am not". She turned to George. "…But if I were considering it, how would I go about it?". Mary made a cry of disgust and turned away from them both. "We find a peasant man who resembles the King-", "I'll not bed a peasant!", Anne protested immediately. George smiled. "Who says you have to bed him?". "How else could she have a son?", Mary asked despite herself. George shook his head. "Anne is the Queen of England. She is surrounded night and day by ladies and servants and guards. No, of course we cannot sneak a man to her bed nor sneak her anywhere either". "And so how does it work?", asked Anne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George gave his sisters a merry wicked smile. "We have a healthy young man empty his seed into a vial and have it quickly brought to Anne". His smile broadened as he mimed a terrible scene. "Then Anne will stick the vial up her cunny and let the contents pour in". "That's vile!", shrieked Mary. Both George and Anne immediately shushed her and fell silent to listen. There had not been a waver in the King's steady snores. "You seem very well informed on such trickeries", said Anne giving George a sharp look. He laughed and shrugged, absolutely shameless. "I learned from a whore in my favorite brothel. Said she wanted a child of her own, but naturally, no man of any sense would marry her. And of course the Madam of the brothel insists that all customers wear those 'sheaths' made of sheep bladders so her girls never conceive, and can go on working". Anne and Mary were both scandalized and intrigued. "Anyway", George continued, "She decided one night after her drunken customer reached his pleasure and fell asleep immediately after, to empty the sack into an empty perfume vial and then empty that into her cunny. She did it every time he came to her". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""And did it work?", asked Anne, getting to the point. George grinned. "Well, the last time I went there and asked for her, the other girls said she had gone because she was with child". Anne and Mary exchanged significant glances. "We'd have to find someone of a similar appearance of the King", Anne stipulated. George nodded. "I'll look into it". "Pray tell how you intend to put out a search for a man who looks like the King without anyone commenting?", asked Mary doubtfully. George grimaced. "I hadn't thought of that. But surely, there must be a dozen reasons to look for a man who resembles the King". Anne folder her arms and tapped her fingers lightly on them. "Surely there must be some reason", she muttered more to herself than to her siblings. They stood in silence for the next few moments, brooding. Then Anne suddenly snapped her finger. "I have it". George and Mary turned to her with interest. "I will increase my charities all of a sudden, as if in thanksgiving for the discovery of the witch's plot". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Mary looked bewildered. "I am sure that Henry will admire you greatly for it…", she began awkwardly. "But I cannot see how that has any bearing on-", "Mary, you cloth-head girl!", George interrupted in irritation. "Clearly there was more to Anne's plan. There must be a reason for it". He nodded to Anne. "Go on". "One of those charities will be a play for the children of one of the orphanages I sponsor", said Anne carefully, as if she could see her scheme unfurling before her piece by piece. "It will be about the King, and the rightfulness of him being the Supreme Head of the Church in England". George nodded slowly. "Yes…the King will like that and it gives us reason to search for his look-alike. And he'll hardly think it strange if you have increased your charities overall; it will just be one of many". Suddenly the King's snores turned into a series of loud coughs. The three of them gazed in the direction of her privy chamber. "I had better go to him", Anne sighed wearily. George and Mary nodded. Anne kissed her brother and sister goodnight and returned to her bedchamber. /span/p 


	8. CHAPTER 8: THE KING'S BASTARD

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"CHAPTER 8: THE KING'S BASTARD/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Two days later, Anne sat with her ladies sewing shirts for the poor- quite a normal occurrence in a Queen's rooms. However, today Anne had them using better quality wool than they had ever used for serfs. One of her ladies sung for them as one of the King's idle gentlemen strummed a lute to accompany her. A few minutes later, the herald posted at the door to her presence chamber announced that Anne's almoner had arrived. She beckoned him to her and set him on a mission to distribute alms amongst the poor in the city. Soon after, George came to her to talk about their plan. He bowed low to her and came up to kiss her hand. "I came to discuss the plans for the masque at the orphanage". "You're going to have a masque at an orphanage, Your Grace?", asked Catherine Brandon, the young Duchess of Suffolk who had been sewing beside her. Anne nodded. "Yes, it will be about how His Majesty is correctly proclaimed Supreme Head of the Church". "Oh! How lovely!", said Catherine. "I am sure you will bring much joy to their little hearts". Anne smiled graciously at her before she turned to her other ladies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""I am going over some plans with my brother in my privy chamber", she announced. But carry on sewing! I want these done and ready to be distributed by the morrow". Her ladies bowed and made general acknowledgements before Anne and George swept from the room. When they entered her bedchamber, she turned the key in the lock and then turned to him. "Have you found someone?". George nodded, smiling. "I have. And he's the very image of the King, Anne! I cannot even tell you!". Anne glowed with hope. "Praise God". There was a little tap on the door that both Anne and George recognized. It was the secret tap they had used since they had first come to court which meant 'Boleyn'. George went to the door and opened it to find Mary standing there. She had gone for a walk in the gardens with her husband and had returned just in time to hear the news. "Mary! George has found someone to play the King in the masque!", said Anne excitedly. Mary gave a wry smile as she came in and shut the door, and Anne knew it was because her co-conspirator had known that he would do more than act in a play for orphaned children. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""I have him here, ready to meet you". Anne checked. "You have him…here?". "I have him dressed like a groom to come to bring wood for your fires. It's the best way to give him access to your apartments without comment". Anne nodded reluctantly. George inclined his head to her and stepped towards one of the servants' entrances in the back of her privy chamber. He opened the door to reveal a man of about 30 years, tall and powerfully built, with red gold curls- the very image of the King! "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mon Dieu/em!", Anne exclaimed. Distantly, she had heard Mary's sharp intake of breath at the sight of him. He smiled shyly and ran his hand through his copper curls. He bowed. "Good day, Your Grace". Anne nodded, still in mild shock. This man was like a young Henry Tudor! "The Queen will send for you when she needs more 'wood' for her fireplaces", said George calmly. The man bowed, dipped another bow to Anne, flashed a smile at Mary, and disappeared back through the servants' door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""George! He is the King to the life!", Mary exclaimed. "I have not told you the best part", said George teasingly. Mary and Anne looked at him inquisitively, eyes imploring him to go on. "You'll never guess who he is". Mary shrugged. "Should it matter much? Surely once Anne is with child you will have him quietly disposed of?". "Surely", said George, his smile still bright, even at that morbid thought. "So how can it matter?", Mary asked again. "His mother was Grace Plantagenet", said George with pride. "Grace Plantagenet?", asked Mary, bewildered. "She was the bastard daughter of King Edward IV, Henry's grandfather", Anne explained in irritation at Mary's slowness once again. Surely even Mary should have immediately recognized the surname of the family that had ruled England for centuries; the surname of Henry's own mother who had been born Princess Elizabeth Plantagenet, and the maiden name of her cousin Margaret Pole the Countess of Salisbury, who was the last surviving Plantagenet Princess. "Apparently, Lady Grace also married some bastard offshoot of a Buckingham Stafford", George informed them. "And so this man is a descendant of Edward IV and a Duke of Buckingham", Anne thought out loud in wonder. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gloire a Dieu/em! I can feel more at ease in my conscience"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""How can your conscience be at ease?", asked Mary incredulously. "You will pop a changeling into the royal cradle!". "Because, Mary", began Anne patiently, "this man is a descendant of royal lines on both sides! Like Henry, he is a descendant of both York and Lancaster. He is the King's own cousin, Mary; they share a grandfather in King Edward IV! I can put this man's child in the royal cradle of England knowing that the baby has the blood of Kings in very truth". She turned to George. "God bless you, brother. You are always working tirelessly in my service". He bent and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Anna, it is my duty, but also my pleasure to be of service to you". Anne smiled at his warm gesture. There was a little sound at the door, as if someone was there, about to knock, but hadn't. George, ever alert, silently mimed to Mary and Anne that they should not talk. He strode to the door and opened it to find his wife Jane standing as if she had been leaning her ear on the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;""Good day to you my beloved wife", said George ironically. "Is there something we can help you with?". Jane's expression, which had been flustered as if she had indeed been caught listening at a door, turned arrogant. "Well Sir George, I must say, you are more often in the bedchamber of your sister than you are in mine". "My God Jane!", exclaimed Mary. "Who would want to come to your bedchamber when you skulk around listening at doors?!". "I was not listening at the door!", Jane exclaimed back. "But if I was, I would not have to stoop to such things if I were always included!". "Oh for Christ's sake!", yelled George. "What is there to be included in Jane?! I am speaking with my sisters! Can I not do that in peace? Will you go wherever I go, Jane?! Will you follow alongside me like one of my lapdogs?!". Jane's face was red with temper and embarrassment. "How dare you!", she shrieked. "No how dare strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"you/strong!", George countered. "Mary, Anne, and I have talked alone together as siblings do long before I was ever betrothed to you, and we will always do so. You are not my sibling, nor my Queen; you are my wife, and I am your earthly master. How dare you rebuke me for being a dutiful brother and servant of the Crown!". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Jane was seething. "Why are they more important to you than I am?! Why do you seek them out and never seek me out? I have done nothing but love you as your obedient wife and yet I have to fairly drag you to our marriage bed! I have to beg you for your company!". George's rage turned to ice. "If you wish to know why I am not eager to find myself in your bed and in your company Madam, I will tell you: you sicken me Jane Parker. You are one of the vilest women I have ever seen at court. You like to move about in the shadows and unearth filth. You are a very snake! Now, assuming you are a sane person, would you nurture a snake in your bosom?". Jane's lower lip trembled as though she might give way to tears. Anne's gaze flew to her. "Now, Jane", she began soothingly, "you know you have been included with us often; just recently you helped us secure my place on the throne. But we are doing nothing but talking just now. I am organizing a masque for one of the orphanages in London, and we were speaking of the plans. That is all". Jane looked at her, but her face was blank, as if she had not understood what was said. She gave Anne a quick curtsey and darted from the bedchamber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"George rolled his eyes. "I really don't know why you bother, Anne. You know as well as I that she does not want to be part of our conversations because of her great love of you, nor any of us. She just wants to be a busybody. To her, secrets might as well be gold". "At court, secrets strongare/strong like gold", said Anne reasonably. George frowned. "Anne, you know she's a snake. Why else would you ask me to mind my tongue with her?". "And yet you do not mind your tongue with her!", Anne replied hotly. "She is dangerous George, and she knows too much. You will have to go and apologize to her. Go to her bed and please her, and then perhaps you can buy her something pretty from London or send her fabrics for gowns". Mary nodded. "I think she will accept, George. She is quite mad for you, you know". George groaned. "She is mad for me because she is a madwoman! I cannot stomach her! You know I have never been able to. I am married only to oblige our father and our uncle". "And you do them a disservice to alienate her from us", said Anne. "They wanted the two of you married because of her fortune, but also because of her connections. Remember that"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"To ensure that Anne would be with child, she had the man, whom she had learned was called Edmund Stafford, "bring wood for her fires" three times a week. After just two weeks, Anne missed her course when it was due. She would normally have waited until the second month at the very least, but as the "wise woman" had declared she would conceive within a month, she immediately sent her father and uncle to tell the King. He had rushed into her rooms, rejuvenated and flushed like a boy again. He kissed her forehead and her lips and her fingers, and promised her that she could ask anything of him and it would be granted her. Anne had paused. What she wanted most just now was for him to put an end to Jane Seymour. She was still being held in the Tower in a cell. There was a nasty rumor going around that the King was still in love with her despite the verdict of her trial, and worse; that if Anne did not have a boy, he would have her back as his mistress, dispose of Anne, and then have Jane to wife. Of course, Anne could not simply ask him to have Jane executed and have done with it. Instead she just smiled and said that her greatest gift was to carry the child of her beloved husband, and an heir for England./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"During the earliest days of the second month, she called her Uncle Howard to her. He bowed low before her. "Your Majesty". "My Lord Uncle", Anne replied coolly. There was no great affection between the two of them, but they made excellent partners in seeing to the rise of their family. Just now, with her being pregnant and in the King's favor again, he was ready to oblige her almost anything, especially since the King had gifted him a new London house simply for bringing him the news of her pregnancy. Anne had been walking in the picture gallery before their "chance" meeting. He gave his arm and she took it and they strolled together, appearing to be thoughtfully examining the portraits. "I think I will need to make some changes to my staff", Anne began casually. "The weather is warmer now and I hardly need someone to constantly bring wood to my rooms for the fires". Her uncle nodded as she continued. "I think I will have them serve elsewhere". Thomas Howard, wily old fox that he was, knew that his niece was saying that now that she was with child, she wanted 33 year old Edmund Stafford disposed of to ensure his silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You may find that it is beneficial to keep them around", he replied slowly. Anne was surprised, but kept her face bland. "Oh?", she asked. "Yes, Your Majesty", he replied. "There are cold days in spring and rainy days in summer. You never know when you might need another fire". Anne checked at that. Having a son would make her safe, but having two would make her untouchable. "You are right Uncle. I should not be so hasty. Of course, I may need to warm myself when I least expect it". She leaned closer to him. "But after the second, I want him disposed of, Uncle", she whispered. He nodded his head. "I am always glad to serve you Your Majesty, my dearest niece". She smiled at him, a completely empty gesture that did not reach her eyes, and he smiled back at her with a grin as cold as a lake in winter, and they continued to walk together down the long gallery of pictures./span/p 


	9. CHAPTER 9: HATFIELD

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"CHAPTER 9: HATFIELD/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Henry decided that he and Anne and their court favorites should go and visit with Princess Elizabeth. Anne was overjoyed to visit with her young daughter. She had spent weeks having little gowns and shoes made for the toddler Princess as presents. "And make sure that doesn't get jolted about on the road", Anne stipulated to a kitchen maid, nodding her head at the spectacular marchpane palace she had the bakers create for her daughter. She could not stop smiling. Everything was as it should be; she was a full two months with child, her husband the King adored her, and the two of them were journeying to visit their mutually beloved daughter. The palace servants were in a flurry of movement, hurrying to get their respective tasks done before the royal journey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When it was time to leave, Anne made her way down to the stable yard where several of the courtiers who would accompany them were already assembled, chatting, flirting, and gossiping as they waited. It was a pleasure for her to see that most of the chosen favorites were Howards or Howard relations. emNot a Seymour in sight/em, she thought merrily to herself. The Seymour brothers and their father Sir John, had of course, been absent from court since Jane Seymour had been declared a witch. It still grated on her that the King was still delaying Jane's execution date. Her smile dissipated a little. Every time she felt herself safe and happy, she recalled that whether or not there was any validity in those awful rumors, the King was surely keeping Jane alive with some objective in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Nevertheless, she was determined not to let it show on her face or in her body language. When Henry saw her, he smiled brightly on her, and swore that she would have to ride in a litter when she called for her horse. Despite her misgivings, Henry was sweet to her. He rode slowly so he could go alongside her litter, which ambled on at a pitiful speed. He chatted mildly with her and spoke of their little Princess, and how big she must be by now, and what her education must be like. Anne chatted back to him with equal interest, although her previous thoughts of Jane Seymour still haunted her. When Henry turned his head to reply to Anne's father, she took the opportunity to scrutinize her husband. He had grown wider over the years. He was no longer the golden young man that he had been when they had begun their courtship nearly 10 years before, although the traces of his previous good looks were visible. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"He might be chatting amicably with her now, calling her his sweetheart, his only love, and the Queen of his heart, but he had done just the same to Katherine when she had been his wife. Hadn't he gone to Katherine's rooms while bedding Mary? Hadn't he plotted her very usurpation while he smiled on her as she sat at his right hand at dinner? When ambassadors came around during the Christmas feast, he sat at her side, her devoted husband in every way. Then afterwards, he would come away to Anne's little court at Whitehall. This was a man who could smile at a wife while planning to destroy her. What good were his little niceties then? Not for the first time, Anne thought herself married to an utter madman. When he turned back to her roaring with laughter, Anne made sure to laugh with him. She had no idea of what jest her father might have made, but she knew it was best to laugh along as if she did. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When they arrived at Hatfield in the afternoon, Princess Elizabeth's staff was assembled in the courtyard to receive her royal parents and the guests from court. Anne peaked out of the curtains on the litter and could see from a little distance that her Lady Governess, Lady Margaret Bryan, had her darling daughter by the hand as they approached. Anne felt as if she could jump out of her litter and run the rest of the way to embrace her daughter. When they finally entered the courtyard, Anne was helped out of her litter by none other than her husband the King. The courtiers dismounted and arranged themselves in order of precedence behind the two of them as they headed to greet the Princess. Princess Elizabeth and her Lady Governess headed to the bottom of the staircase where they simultaneously executed low curtsies. "Welcome to Hatfield, Sir, Madam", she intoned in her piping little girl voice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"Anne felt her heart turn over with love. Her little girl was so charming. Henry smiled down at Elizabeth and swung her up into his arms. "My bonny little Bessie!", he exclaimed, throwing formality to the side. Elizabeth was squirming and giggling with delight. Anne smiled at the intimate scene and the courtiers clapped their approval. Henry put an arm around Anne's shoulder, and still holding Elizabeth, led everyone into the house. After washing off the dirt from the roads and changing out of riding clothes, Anne went straight to her daughter's rooms. Elizabeth showed her her favorite dolls and toys and Anne sat the Princess in her lap and read to her. Henry came in and played with Elizabeth for a time and then questioned her on her catechism, finding her answers satisfactory. When she was put down for a nap, both Anne and Henry questioned Lady Bryan about Elizabeth's behavior and learning. "I can assure Your Majesties that we are raising a proper Princess", Lady Bryan smiled. "And she is quite bright. I do not doubt that she will be a scholar"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When Elizabeth woke from her nap, Anne showed her all of the new gowns she had had made for her, and presented her with the marchpane palace, which caused Elizabeth's eyes to grow wide and round. Anne knew her daughter's sweet tooth would cause her instant delight. All of the courtiers commented on how the Princess was the very image of her father the King, and Elizabeth grinned. Anne taught Elizabeth little songs in French, which she had already begun learning, and laughed to hear her daughter's pronunciation with her baby lisp. Henry danced with Elizabeth after supper, twirling her in his arms. When she was finally put to bed for the night, Anne and Henry listened to her say her prayers and kissed her goodnight. The routine went on and on for three days and nights before they had to return to Greenwich Palace. Anne was hard-pressed to smile and be merry while saying her goodbyes to her beloved daughter. She might not see her again for months yet. Elizabeth, for her part, stood at her full, tiny height, straight-backed like a Princess, although her eyes were moist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Verdana; mso-bidi-font-family: Verdana;"When the court was saddled up and ready to take its leave, Elizabeth's household assembled once more on the steps. Elizabeth curtsied first to her father and then to her mother. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Adieu, Monsieur, Madam. Dieu vous garde!"/em (Farewell, Sir, Madam. God keep you!). Anne could have cried hearing her daughter's baby voice enunciating the French words. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Au revior Mademoiselle, ma chere!/em", said Anne, struggling to keep her voice calm. Henry snatched Elizabeth up in a final embrace. "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Adieu ma petite princesse! Dieu te benisse!/em" (Farewell, my little princess! God bless you!). When he set her down, Elizabeth curtsied again and watched her father mount his horse and her mother get into her litter. She waved solemnly as the court began to ride away from Hatfield. /span/p 


	10. CHAPTER 10: BURN THE WITCH

**CHAPTER 10: BURN THE WITCH**

The court arrived back at Greenwich Palace just in time for the May Day festivities. A great tournament had been planned as well as other entertainments such as boat races, picnics, fireworks, masques, and bear baitings. The King was in good spirits, although his injured leg had been giving him trouble. Anne sparkled with joy throughout the merry days where the court welcomed the spring. The public opinion of her was getting better as her charitable works became more and more profound. The King had given her a gift every day of the celebrations. On May Day morning, she had awoken to a chorus of singers serenading her from below her window, the next day a case containing diamond earrings was left on her bed, the next day a posy of flowers attached to a poem praising her beauty, and so on. Henry had crowned her Queen of the May, Queen of the Spring, Queen of the Joust, and every other sort of Queen imaginable.

The third month of her pregnancy was approaching swiftly, and she could just see the slightest curve in her otherwise flat belly. Every day, she prayed the child would be born a healthy boy. By mid-May, they were still celebrating the spring and the good weather. Anne was sitting in the Queen's box watching the lists and awarding prizes to victors. The King sat beside her to watch the sport as well. It was a sweltering hot day, more like summer than spring. On the final tilt, Anne had begun to feel lightheaded. Mary, while not scholarly, glanced intuitively at her sister, knowing something was wrong. She moved towards her. "Your Majesty, are you well?". That made everyone in the Queen's box turn their attention to Anne, who was rubbing her head slowly. "I'm fine Mary, I just...I feel...tired…". Suddenly, Anne fell to the floor with a dreadful thud.

Many of the ladies screamed. The King was on his feet at once, which caused the jousters in the tiltyard to pause. "Anne!", he called. Mary was at once kneeling beside her sister and examining her face. "She's breathing, Your Majesty", Mary turned and reported to the King. "It seems as if she's fainted". "Someone fetch a bier!", called Elizabeth the Countess of Somerset. "Her Grace should be brought inside!". "Yes!", said the King in frantic agreement. "At once! Bring a bier at once!". The men whose job was to wait in the jousting yard to carry unfortunate competitors to the medical tent came at once to have Anne brought to her rooms, and her ladies laid her in her bed. The King called his physicians to attend her and several of her ladies including her mother and sister remained in her bedchamber with her.

Anne woke to a cool rag on her forehead. Dazed, she removed it and sat up in her bed. "You should not be sitting up just yet, Your Majesty", said Doctor Butts softly. "You fainted", her mother supplemented. "Are you alright, Anne? Do you know where you are?". Anne nodded. "My bedchamber". "I am gladdened to know your faculties have not been addled by your fall", said Doctor Butts warmly. "And I do not believe the babe has been affected at all". Anne sighed in relief. That was the main concern. He turned to the ladies. "The Queen needs to rest but His Majesty the King will want to know the Queen has awoken at once". "I'll go", said Elizabeth Boleyn. "Thank God you're alright, my dear". Anne turned her head to hide a smirk. She knew she loved her in her own fashion, but Anne knew the main reason her mother was thanking God was because Anne was Queen and pregnant with the King's child, which could be a Prince. The King came at once, as he had been sitting in Anne's presence chamber. He waved all of Anne's ladies and Doctor Butts away so he could sit privately with Anne.

He came to sit beside her on the big bed. "My love, are you alright?", he queried. Anne looked up at him. "I am. Doctor Butts says I only need to rest". Henry nodded. "I'm relieved to know you and the baby are safe", said Henry, gently resting his hand on the tiny curve of her stomach. Suddenly Anne realized how she could play the situation to her advantage. She snuggled closer to him and grabbed his arm. "Henry, I was so afraid". He held her to him. "I was too, Nan", he intimated. She shook her head. "There was a moment where I thought…I had the feeling I was…", she trailed off. Henry was alert. "What is it, sweetheart? What did you feel?". Anne turned away from him and he grabbed her chin gently and tilted back towards him. "Nan, tell me". "I felt as if I were being watched", said Anne reluctantly. Henry looked puzzled. "Anne…you were at a tournament and you are Queen; everyone was watching you". "No, Henry", said Anne seriously. "It felt like…a glare…like I was being watched by a baleful eye".

Henry began to look grave. "As if a witch overlooked you?". Anne crossed herself quickly. "I don't know, I don't know!", she cried with emotion. "But I know I did not like it". She let out a small sob and buried her face in his chest. "I felt cold, Henry! My God! I felt so cold all of a sudden!". He held her tightly and slowly rocked her back and forth. "The most important thing in the world now is our baby", said Anne, playing her trump card. "I want him to grow strong inside me". Henry nodded. "Of course, my love". Anne looked him in the eyes intensely. "Tell me that you think this is nothing Henry. For if you can assure me that this is nothing but coincidence, I will take your word as truth". "What do you mean?", he asked softly, quite confused by her words. "According to the doctor, I am perfectly well; I have had enough to drink, I have not eaten strangely, I have an appetite. Yet, today, on the hottest day we have had all year, I took a sudden chill and I fell unconscious. I pray it is not the work of a witch, for I tell you Henry, I feel as I did just before I lost the last child".

Now Henry was looking at her intently. "You're sure?", he asked swiftly. Anne looked away from him. "How could I forget such an awful feeling?". Henry nodded at the logic. "Doctor Butts assures us that the baby is unharmed". Anne wriggled out of his arms and turned on her side. She made a gesture with her back to him. "Yes, thank God, he is unharmed. **This** time. But what of the next time? Shall it be a repeat of what happened before? Shall a witch turn what should be our beautiful, Christian prince into a monster?!". Henry shuddered, crossed himself, and turned Anne towards him. "Anne, do not say such things! And for God's sake calm yourself. You have to be calm for the baby". She whirled around on the bed to face him. "Be calm for the baby? Be **calm** for the baby?! I am in a **terror** for the baby! For you, who should have been our unborn son's greatest protector have let a **witch** live to threaten his life!".

"Anne!", cried Henry. "No!", she cried back, tears streaming down her face. "No Henry! I'll not hear a word from you! Our son….!", she broke off into sobs. He caught her to him. She wrestled with him for a moment, trying to avoid his embrace, but of course he overpowered her. Moments later she was sobbing on his shoulder. "My God Henry, our son! Our son!", she cried over and over. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes red rimmed. "Henry, you will have to do it. You will have to order the execution of Jane Seymour". Henry opened his mouth as if he would argue, but Anne shook her head. "Henry, my love, she was tried and found guilty of witchcraft. She has tried to overthrow order in your kingdom and she placed you under an enchantment so you would love her". Anne looked down as if she were embarrassed about something. "I care for nothing that occurred between the two of you". Henry had the grace to look abashed. "You are the King and I am always your wife and the Queen; I see that now. But I do care for this country, and for you, and certainly for my son. Our son. Henry, please. You cannot leave anything to chance with our son, the future King".

Henry nodded, remembering how the old wise woman had said their next child would be a bonny prince, if he could uncover and prevent the witch. Jane Seymour was in the Tower under lock and key, but could that stop a witch- a woman who sold her soul to the Devil himself for unnatural power? Of course a prison cell could not stop a witch! Only death could stop a witch. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Could it really be true that sweet, pure, Jane Seymour was a witch? In his mind he could envision her shy smile, her demure expressions, and the simple purity of her; so different from the fiery, passionate brilliance of Anne Boleyn. Jane had been like a refreshing balm on irritated skin, or a drink from a cool stream in the heat of summer. To be sure he did love Anne for her brilliance, her quick wit, and to some degree, her quick temper. It was just that sometimes he needed a break from her unending charm and fire. Of late though, Anne had seemed to simmer down. The miscarriage had brought about a real change in her.

He took in his wife's anguished face and the tears that sparkled in her eyes. Even like this, she was somehow alluring. Well, she was only young, he reasoned. Certainly, she was more than a decade younger than he was, and he had been high-strung and as fiery as she had been when he had begun courting her. He pulled Anne to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I will set it to rights, my love. I will. I will never allow you and our son to become endangered again". Anne seemed to be soothed by that, as she slumped a little on the bed. "You're agitated, as well you might be. And I know that it is my fault. Rest now, sweetheart, and I shall have things set right again". Anne nodded and curled up in the bed. Henry kissed her forehead before he exited her rooms. As soon as he was in his rooms he called the Privy Council to him and began to draw up the death warrant for one Mistress Jane Seymour.

On May 19th 1536, Jane Seymour was brought from the Tower of London to Smithfield Market. As they approached the center of town, Jane could smell the sharp scent of blood from the butchered beasts whose carcasses hung on racks. Above the noise of the butcher's wives who were hollering the prices for joints of meat, she could hear a curious slapping sound in the distance. _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ As her escort neared the center of the market, Jane realized the sound had been the men throwing logs of wood onto the giant pyre, which was to be her gravesite. Jane felt her throat go dry. When the Warden of the Tower came to her with the death warrant bearing her name and the King's seal two nights before, she had immediately burst into tears. She had protested her innocence and begged to see the King to plead her case. Of course, it was denied her. Of course. They would think she meant to "enchant" the King again. She was a witch as far as anyone knew. Even now as she walked some people made the old sign against witchcraft and others crossed themselves. Nearly everyone hissed and booed at her.

"I am innocent!", Jane cried emphatically. The crowd continued to hiss at her. Some people even began throwing filth. One goodwife manning her husband's butchery threw a piece of rotted meat, the smell of which turned Jane's stomach. Her skin, always paler than what might be considered normal, was deathly white now. The guards urged her forward, poking her in the back with the hilts of their swords. The fabric of the scratchy, shapeless sack she wore mortified her delicate skin. "Onward ya go now, Mistress", one would say every now and then, his London accent heavy. Jane continued to walk, dreamlike, to the stack of wood that would soon be set ablaze with her tied to it. "Please", she cried, feeling her legs buckle as they moved closer and closer. "Burn the witch!", one old woman who was missing most of her teeth yelled. Jane cringed, but the guards kept her moving. Could it even be possible that the King, who had claimed to love her would allow her to die? If he loved her as he said he did, surely he had to know she was innocent!

Then again, he had allowed her to be kept in a tiny damp cell for months. Her brother Thomas had told her to be of good heart because if the King meant to execute her, he could have done so at once on a charge of witchcraft. And her brother Edward had told her that it was rumored that the King planned to wait to see if the Queen was carrying a son. If she was not, he would put Anne Boleyn aside and have her to wife instead. It was a great honor to be loved by a King, although Jane had no real desire to be a Queen. Still, being Queen would certainly be more preferable than being burned alive at the stake. Jane was shaken out of her reverie by a guard pushing her up onto the pile of wood. The executioner, in his black hood with the eyes cut out, bound her hand and foot to the large stake. Jane looked around with the limited neck movement she had available. "Sir, have I no priest for the last rites?", she asked the executioner. "No soul to pray for if you already sold it t' the Devil", he replied flatly. Jane closed her eyes, stricken. A lone tear escaped her eye. "I'm not a witch", she sobbed feebly.

"I'm not a judge Missus, just an executioner", said the executioner drily. The crowd that had seemed so vast before had seemed to double. Everyone was now chanting "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!". Jane felt the hot tears streaming down her face and dripping down to her neck. She desperately searched the crowd for at least one friendly face. A single well-wisher to focus on while she died shamefully. As if summoned on her wish like magic, a couple of riders bearing the royal standard rode towards them at full speed. Jane felt her heart lift. Surely this had to be a royal pardon from the King! What else could it be? The executioner, who had his torch at the ready paused and waited for further instruction. Jane recognized the first rider as one of the Howard retainers. He unrolled a parchment and a second rider jumped down from his horse with a small package and headed towards the pyre. "Mistress Jane Seymour, accused of witchcraft, who has been sentenced to die on this the 19th day of May, in this the 1536 year of Our Lord", the rider read aloud for the crowd to hear, "was once one of the Queen's ladies. It is Her Majesty's pleasure that although the accused was found guilty of high treason and witchcraft, she not be made to suffer".

Jane's mind was furiously working out what was going on. Had the…Queen pardoned her? Could she even do such a thing? Certainly, the King had given Queen Anne the right of _femme sole_ , but did that mean she could extend a royal pardon? But the man continued to read. "Therefore, Her Gracious Majesty, Queen Anne, with the ascent of His Majesty our good King Henry, has taken out the amount from her privy treasury to buy a purse of gunpowder for the accused, so that she will not suffer the full pain of her right, good, and just punishment". Jane's heart which had begun to feel some hope, quickly fell to the bottom of her chest. Gunpowder. The Queen had sent gunpowder so that instead of burning alive for several minutes, she would like as not blow up the moment the heat touched the purse.

The crowd, which had hitherto been quiet on account of waiting to see if a royal pardon had been given, were now openly murmuring. Whispers of how gracious Queen Anne was, and "God bless the Queen in her mercy" and "By God, that black eyed whore Nan Bullen does have a heart after all!", filled the market. Jane closed her eyes again and said a silent prayer. The executioner thrust the purse of gunpowder into her hand. Jane clutched it tightly although her hand trembled. Her breath came faster and faster and her heart pounded in her ears like a drum as the executioner lit the timber below her feet. She saw the flames slowly begin to engulf the logs and then pick up speed. She could feel the slight warmth at the soles of her feet. She prayed more fervently. "Oh Jesus! I commend my soul to you! Oh God have mercy on my soul!", she began to scream as the flames licked at her feet and ankles. The crowd jeered at her, for how could a witch commend the soul she had given to the Devil, to Jesus? In her agony, Jane dropped the purse which she had been clutching so tightly. There was a deafening sound, a blinding white-hot light and then…nothing.

 **THE END**

 **NOTE:** _The second installment in this series, entitled "GRUDGE WHO GRUDGE" is coming soon!_


End file.
